That Just Happened
by Alez-The-N00b
Summary: AU. Marceline, a guard to the rightful heir to the royal crown. Bonnibel, a girl with no memory of who she is. This is their story. Summary sucks, first fic! Eventually MarceXBon.
1. What!

That Just Happened

Chapter 1:

The place is barren, quiet, but still it's nice because it's peaceful. But I guess that's to be expected at 2:53 in the morning at a Laundromat. Still I like it better this way.

By myself. Alone. With my thoughts. Alone. Peace and quiet.

I found this place about 2 months ago, "Dirty Laundry", I guess it's open 24/7. It's pretty small only one row of 5 washers and one row of 5 dryers.

"Dirty Laundry" is owned by Pearson Butler, he's a 34 year old white guy, he's 5'4" he isn't fat but you can tell he hasn't exercised in a while. He's a good guy, quiet, and as far as I know he doesn't have a family.

We've barely gone past a "hi" and name exchanges in our conversation. He only cleans this place about once every 2 weeks, if you can even call it cleaning, he only sweeps the floor.

It's nice, quiet, peaceful, and I'm not bothered by anyone I really like it here.

Me? My name is Bonnibel Gum, and what can I say I'm a loner, ever since I can remember I've been alone.

Which, in my case, isn't a lot since I don't have any memory of anything. I just woke up 5 years ago in a hospital and they told me my name was Bonnibel Gum and I was 13 because that is what my I.D. said.

That's all they found though, just one I.D. and nothing more. Either way I like me and my thoughts.

As I'm thinking this Pearson walks, more like runs in, he's a little flustered.

He's carrying something in a brown bag, and is that blood on his flannel shirt? Pearson sees me and quickly makes his way towards me.

"Bon, there's not much time, we've been compromised" he takes out a gun from the brown bag he was carrying and hands it to me.

"Marceline, should be here soon, don't trust anyone but her, stay low and move fast." I have no idea what he's going on about, and I think he noticed because he goes to explain

"Look whether you believe me or not, you are a very important person for very important people, and they would prefer you be alive. Just trust me on this, please?"

I still have no clue what's going on, but I nod anyway, "Does this have to do with my lack of memory?"

I ask wanting to at least know that. He looks at me and fights with himself of whether or not he should answer my question.

"This has to do with your memory loss and so much more."

I want to ask more but at that time a tall woman with long black hair and glowing red eyes and pale skin runs in with two guns drawn.

She looks at us, "Is that her Butler?" she asks nodding her head at me.

"Yes, Bon meet Marceline Abadeer. From this day forward she will protect you with her life if she has to, so take care of each other."

She looks at me, nods her head mostly to herself, and points to the back exit. I start making my way towards the exit and catch pieces of their conversation, something like

"Protect her…depends on it…wrong hands"

And Marceline just saying "I know what to do!"

As Marceline was walking towards me I hear loud bangs coming from outside the Laundromat, then a window shatters.

Marceline runs towards me and starts shooting both guns towards the entrance. Pearson pulls out a gun and starts to shoot to the front of the Laundromat as well. Marceline turns to look toward me.

"Get outside, there's a red car waiting outside this door, get in, get down and shoot anyone that isn't me. Got it?" I nod, "Good, then go!"

I get outside, see the car, get into the passenger side and stay down. After what feels like an eternity Marceline gets into the driver's side and speeds off.

But, I don't see Pearson anywhere. "Where's Pearson?" Marceline looks at me, she seems…sad?

"It was either him or you, and it had to be you."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it he'll be fine."

As I'm sitting in the passenger seat of a car, with someone I don't know, going someplace I'm not sure, I stop to think…what the hell just happened?!


	2. On the move

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time or any of their characters. I'm writing this for my own entertainment. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

That Just Happened

Chapter 2:

As Bonnibel was sitting in the passenger seat of the car she started to fidget.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about, or should I pretend that never happened?"

Marceline didn't even look at Bonnibel; she had too much on her mind. Everything was happening too fast, it wasn't supposed to happen like this; she wasn't ready to take care of _her_. Too late to complain, she was here and it was happening.

"We're going to pass by your house so that you can pack a bag, but we need to move fast, so don't lag it." Marceline responded, obviously not wanting to answer Bonnibel's question.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" She never told anyone, not even Pearson, and he was, technically, whom she was closest to. How did this person, who she's only known for…17 minutes, know?

"I know everything about you Bonnibel Gum. Its part of my job since you're my charge."

"What do you mean 'part of your charge'?! And why did you leave Pearson? And why were the shooting at the Laundromat? What's going on? Why won't you answer me?!"

Marceline didn't take her eyes off the road, she just sighed. She knows she knows she isn't supposed to say too much at once, it could cause problems. But, she also knows that she can't keep this a secret for too long since everything has changed. Hopefully she's ready. Hopefully their both ready.

"Look, there's not much I can tell you, ok? All I can say is that you're a very important person that some crazy evil bastards want dead. And yes, this does have to do, in some part, with why you have no memory of anything."

"That's what Pearson said, why can't I know anything other than that?"

"Because you're not ready!" Marceline snapped. She was irritated and stressed, and Boni insisting on asking questions was just making her mad. They pulled over to the curb in front of an apartment complex. The apartments were small, only 2 stories, it was pretty run down, not safe at all.

Marceline put the car in park, turned it off and unbuckled her seat belt. She tried to relax in her seat, but couldn't. After about 10 seconds she sighed and looked at Boni. For her part, Boni was sitting in her seat, fidgeting and looking down at the floor.

"Boni…" Bonnibel looked up to Marceline; no one other than Pearson had ever referred to her as _Boni_. "I'm sorry for not being able to tell you everything you want to know, but I will, when the time comes…just…just not yet, ok?"

Boni looks at Marceline's eyes, those beautiful, bright red eyes. They looked so conflicted, but sincere. _Wait? Beautiful? Where did that come from? _For the first time since she met Marceline, Bonnibel takes a good look at Marceline. She was wearing tight black jeans, black combat boots, a red tank top with a black leather jacket. She was gorgeous. _Well I can't argue with the fact that she is indeed beautiful. _

"Fine, I'll let it go…for now."

"Awesome!" Marceline smiled for the first time since this happened, and Bonnibel couldn't to notice that her heart beat a little faster. "Now let's go and get your stuff fast, it's not safe to stay here long." Marceline said as she got out of the car.

"Ok" Bonnibel whispered to no one in particular. "Where are we going to go anyway?"

Marceline looked over her shoulder and smirked at Boni, "To a couple of friend's house."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Pearson was tied to a chair. He was pretty beat up; he had a gash on his forehead, a split lip, and had at least 2 broken ribs. Two guys were guarding him on either side.

Pearson was looking at the floor when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw _him_ coming into the room.

"Where is she Butler?" Pearson spit on his shoes.

"I'll rather die than tell you!" Pearson glares at him; his eyes show such hatred towards this man that has destroyed so many lives. He chuckles and looks at Pearson.

"Oh Butler, believe me there's nothing I'd rather do than put a bullet in your head. But, sadly, I need you to tell me where the girl is. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Pearson turns to look at the floor again and said nothing.

"Fine have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled out a gun and shot Pearson in the knee.

"Arhhghh!" Pearson could feel the scorching heat pulsate through all his body, he was going to be sick. "You sick son of a bitch! You'll never get away with this!" Pearson's vision was starting to go grey and spotted. Then he passed out.

He looked up to one of the guards, "Simon, put him in the chamber, call me when he's conscious again. I'll break him one way or another." Simon looked hesitantly to Pearson and then back at him, "As you wish, sir."

Not even Simon knew whether this was going to end well or not, but honestly, he didn't want to be on this guys bad side.

* * *

Thanks again for reading again! If you would like, please review. I like all feedback, good and bad.


	3. And so they meet

**Disclaimer**: I own **NOTHING!** Thanks for reading!

* * *

That Just Happened

Chapter 3:

Marceline and Bonnibel pulled up to a…a shack? It wasn't that the shack was ugly, or small, no, it was just that it was completely unexpected. It was a two story shack, imagine that, it was painted light brown and had a few plants scattered in the front and had a broken window. It looked nice.

"Marceline, where are we?" Marceline put the car in park. Took her seatbelt off and turned to look at Boni. She came to ask for help from the two people that she knew she could trust, the only true friends that she had. If ever asked, she would deny everything, but she knew she could always ask lean on these two.

"These are the only two people that I trust to help us in this situation." They got out of the car and Marceline reached over to the back seat and grabbed a pale grey duffle bag. Bonnibel made to reach for the bag, but Marceline just shook her head and waived her off.

"They're a bit odd, but believe me when I say that they can fight. They are very loyal and great friends." Marceline had a smile as she was talking about them, this made Boni curious as to who these people were. They approached the front door and Marceline knocked. A boy that couldn't be more than 14 years old, with a white bear hat, wearing a blue shirt and a blue shorts opened the door.

"Marcie!" The boy yelled, he jumped and hugged Marceline. "Hey Finn, long time no see, how ya been?" Marceline hugged Finn back. Boni saw the exchange and felt something weird in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't know what it was.

"Oh! You won't believe the things me and Jake have been up to! Yesterday while we were walking to TT's house there was this giant…uhmm who is she?" Finn asked pointing his finger at Boni. He was obviously curious to whom this new girl was, she was very pretty.

"Oh! Right, sorry, Finn this is Bonnibel Gum, Boni meet Finn." Marceline waived from Finn to Boni. "Hi, I'm Finn nice to meet you." Finn stuck his hand out; he was blushing a little, making his face look a little pinker. "It's nice to meet you Finn." Finn looked a bit flustered, "yea you too."

Marceline looked between the two and saw how shy Finn was being with Boni and how Bonnibel didn't even seem to notice. The blushing, the shyness, being flustered, _'Finn has a crush on Boni! But, he just met her! Oh well she doesn't seem to notice…that's good…wait, what? Why do I care if he likes her or not…forget it I'm not going to deal with this right now.' _

Finn still starring at Boni asked, "Do you guys, I mean girls, want to come inside?" Finn motioned to the door. All three went inside the shack. There wasn't a lot of furniture, just a couch, a coffee table and bookshelf that only had one book on it. "Jake's asleep, but I can wake him up and tell him you gals are here."

"That's cool Finn, but I need to talk to you about something first." She motioned to another room in the shack, "it's kinda private…and important" she looked from Boni back to Finn, Boni caught on that she wasn't allowed to know. Finn looked between Marci and Boni, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok, sure." And followed Marceline into another room, and then closed the door.

Boni sat on the couch, it was lumpy, and then she started thinking. And then Bonnibel was mad. _'They're probably talking about me! I'm not allowed to know what's happening in my life, or what happened in the past, but, a strange 14 year old boy, who I don't even know is?! This is baloney! When Marceline comes out of that room I'm going to demand to know what the heck is going on! And then I'm going to-'_

"Who are you?" Boni's ranting was disturbed by someone coming in from another room. It was a teenage guy; he looked to be older than Finn, but only by a few years, but he was taller than Finn. He had blonde hair with orange streaks, he was wearing a yellow shirt and some faded blue jeans. "Hey are you deaf, or are you just ignoring, 'cause if you are let me tell you that that's very rude. And I don't appreciate it, especially in my own house." He finished by crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"You must be Jake" Boni snapped out of it and was able to form words. "I apologize for being rude, hi, I'm Bonnibel. I'm a…I'm a…well I guess I'm a friend of Marceline's."

Jake looked at Boni with excitement in his eyes "Marcie's here?! Where?" Boni pointed to the door where Finn and Marceline had gone into "She's talking with Finn, and I'm not allowed because it's 'private'." Boni slumped into the couch, crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Before Jake could respond Finn and Marceline emerged from the room.

"Marcie!" Jake repeated Finn's actions and tightly hugged Marceline. "Hey…Jake…Can't…Breath!" Jake let go "Oh sorry, so how's it going Marcie?" Finn cut between Marceline and Jake.

"No time! Jake we have to pack! Because, and this is awesome, we are going to go on an adventure!" Finn shouted excitedly, striking a pose and pointing to nowhere in particular. Jake just stared at him, "Ok, so where are we going?" Finn grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled him to another room, "I'll explain while we get ready." And with that, they disappeared into the room.

"Where are we going?" Boni asked. Marceline sighed, "I'll tell you everything during breakfast, you might as well know everything, since…you know, we might die or something." Marceline responded rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand. Boni looked at her questioningly.

"Why would we die?" Marceline ignored the question and instead asked "What do you want for breakfast?" And went into the kitchen.

* * *

Review? We will finally know why they want Bonnibel dead in the next chapter, well I know, but you don't so ha!


	4. The truth is

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the couch I sleep in. **Sorry for not updating faster, school and what not. Anyway here it is!

* * *

That Just Happened

Chapter 4:

Bonnibel sat down at a table with her chin in her hand and a soft 'hmph.' Marceline went to work at the stove, "What do you want to eat?" Boni was hungry, she hadn't had anything to eat in a while, and pancakes seem like the most delicious thing at the moment.

"I want pancakes, with bananas!" Marceline looked at Boni, "what are you? A 3 year old?" Boni pouted, "NO! but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy delicious pancakes every once in a while."

There was a loud thud and someone shouting "Glob! What the math man?" Marceline only looked back, shrugged her shoulder and turned back to the stove. "Someone seems energetic."

At that time Finn and Jake came into the kitchen Finn rubbing his head. "You two rough housing?" Marceline asked not looking back and mixing and pouring some batter into a pan. "It was Jake!" Finn said pointing at Jake, "dude I already said I was sorry, it was an accident." Finn kept rubbing his head.

"Does it hurt?" Bonnibel asked Finn, Finn looked at Boni and he had that shy look on his face again. "Just a little" he replied. "Mind if I see it?" Finn shook his head no and made his way to Bonnibel. Boni moved Finn's hand away so she could examine the injured area, as Boni touched it Finn's head he flushed, he turned so red most would describe him as an apple. "Well it doesn't seem gravely injured, put some on ice on it just to be safe." Finn didn't say anything and just nodded.

Marceline saw the little help exchange, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jake also saw this and though it was adorable, then he saw Marceline's expression. He couldn't quite place it, oh well, he'd think about it later. Like maybe after breakfast.

"Ok, chumps, breakfast is served." Marceline placed a giant stack of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table. Jake was the first one to dig in. "hmm, Marci, these pancakes, radical girl!"

"Thanks Jake, but it would be better if you closed your mouth when you ate." Marceline sat down with a bowl of strawberries and 2 pancakes on a plate. "Marci those are a lot of strawberries" _Did I just call her 'Marci'? _Boni thought to herself. _Did she just call me Marci? That was so cute! I really like my name when she says it. _

Realizing that Bonnibel was probably expecting an answer she quickly answered "they're my favorite food, I don't usually get a chance to eat them, so when an opportunity presents itself I take it." Marceline replied shrugging one shoulder.

After breakfast Finn cleared the table and Jake went to lie down somewhere. Marceline cleared her throat, which caught Bonnibel's attention. "I'm going to tell you a story, but I don't want to be interrupted. If you interrupt I'm going to stop telling it, understood?" Bonnibel just nodded, showing that she wouldn't say anything.

"Good. My dad told me this a few years ago, I didn't believe him at first, but then again here I am. Almost 19 years ago there was a girl born, but she wasn't any ordinary girl, no, she was royalty. She was the future heir to the Karamele Mbretëri, in English, the Candy Kingdom. The King's brother, an Earl, had a 3 year old son, whom he believed should be the future heir to the Kingdom because he was a male. The King didn't think much of it, sibling jealousy that would amount to nothing, was what he thought it was. Well the girl grew, and with her so did the Earl's son, he started to think like his father and thought himself to be the true heir to the Kingdom. He resented the King and his family, especially the girl. No one really knows how, but, the Earl's son gained the support of some of the guards and townspeople. He developed a plan to overthrow the King and claim the throne for himself, and sadly, he succeeded. On the Princess's 13th birthday the Earl's son put his plan to action. The guards that stayed loyal to the King fought valiantly to protect him, but it wasn't enough. The King sent a handful of his best and most loyal guards to find his daughter and run, the guards searched and when they found the Princess. She was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. They took her and ran to the nearest town with a hospital. The doctors were able to stabilize her, but when she regained consciousness she had no clue to who she was, she had taken a blow to the head and developed amnesia. The guards thought this best, that way it would be easier to move her and hide her. The Earl's son soon realized that the Princess was nowhere to be found, and assumed that she had escaped with some of the guards, and swore to find and kill her. The guards moved with the girl as far away as possible from the Candy Kingdom and swore to protect her. If the Princess ever regained her memory, or when she came of age, they would return to the Candy Kingdom and help her regain the crown as the rightful heir to the throne. This took place 5 years ago. My dad was one of those guards, but when he passed away I took his place. And here we are." Marceline finished her story with a sigh and then looked up at Bonnibel.

It was hard to tell what the girl was thinking. She had a blank expression, _she's still trying to let everything sink in, and hopefully I don't have to explain everything again. _

Finally Boni looked up at Marceline, "What does this have to do with me?" Marceline let out a frustrated breath.

"Boni! You're 18, woke up in a hospital with no memory of anything 5 years ago, and again, here I am! Why do you think I'm here? Why do you think people were shooting at us?"

Boni had a very scared expression on her face, "You can't possibly think that I…that I could…I couldn't…" Marceline looked at Boni straight in the eyes. "But you are. Bonnibel Gum you are the Princess and rightful heir to Candy Kingdom throne."

* * *

OH YEA! DRAMA BOMB!

Review? Thanks for reading!


	5. Reaction time

That Just Happened

Chapter 5:

* * *

_Somewhere deep within the Candy Kingdom _

"Simon, has Mr. Butler said anything yet?" Simon looked from the unconscious Pearson Butler to the "King" of the Candy Kingdom. "No sir, it seemed he would wake up, but, he hasn't so much as stirred."

The King made an hmm sound, "put him in shackles, he might just be playing possum, I don't want him escaping. Get a doctor in here as well; he's no good to me dead, he knows where the girl is. I need him to tell me where she is, I don't need the people to think that the rightful heir to this pitiful kingdom is alive. It could send the people to revolutionize and riot, and that is unacceptable."

Simon just nodded and said "yes sir." And with that the Earl left. "Pearson, he's gone." Pearson opened his eyes and sat up straight, but cringed from the pain in his knee. "Thanks Simon, I really appreciate you sticking out your neck for me like this." Simon shook his head "I'm not just doing this for you, this Kingdom needs a fair leader, and I think it's about time we restore our rightful monarch." Pearson nodded "as soon as the doctor patches me up I'll make a run for it."

"Please do, and when you find the princess hurry back! We can't take much of his ruling more, it's going to drive us into poverty."

Pearson nodded and Simon left.

* * *

_Back at the shack_

"Wait, what?" To say that Boni was shocked would have been the understatement of…well a really long time.

"Yes bonbon, you, in all your memory lacking glory, are the rightful heir to a kingdom. How do you like them app-" and with that Boni proceeded to pass out.

"Oh my glob, Boni!" Marceline proceeded to rush towards Bonnibel, kneel down, and repeatedly shake her. "Come on Bonnibel, it wasn't that shocking," a few more shakes, "wake up Boni! Boni!"

Finn and Jake heard Marceline shouting for Boni and made their way back into the kitchen. When Finn saw that Marceline was kneeled down next to Boni, he didn't know how to react, so he reacted in the only way he knew how to. Finn walked up to (or down to) Bonnibel and slapped her across the face. Boni actually reacted to that and was slowly coming back to the land of the conscious.

"Huh? What? Owww! Marceline why the heck does my face hurt? Did you do something to me? Why did I pass out anyways?" Marceline pointed a finger at Finn and said, "He slapped you across the face," she then proceeded to point to herself, "I didn't do anything while you were 'sleeping' and you passed out because I told you you were royalty and then you passed out. That's what happened."

Finn had a very sorry look on his face; you would think someone had killed his puppy. "I'm so sorry princess, I wasn't thinking and I did the first thing that came to mind." Boni had a blank expression on her face. "So, I'm really a princess? And my family has been murdered I'm the only person left!?" Bonnibel's voice kept getting louder with each passing word. Marceline flinched a little, no one had told her how to tell the princess the truth, heck no one even talked about what her reaction could be.

_Great, I have no clue how I'm supposed to handle her and this situation. What if I go and glob this whole thing up? The weight of getting her to the Candy Kingdom safely falls on my shoulders and I have no idea what I'm doing._

"Look Bonnibel, I know that this is too much to handle at first but, once you get used to the idea it won't be so bad, I mean-" Boni turned to look at Marceline, she was angry.

"Not so bad? What if someone came into your life, put it in danger and then dropped this bomb on you? Huh? Would you still be saying that _it's not so bad?_ What if it was your parents that were dead?"

"My parents _are_ dead!" Marceline couldn't help but yell at Boni at the same volume that Bonnibel had been ranting. "Look, I get that this isn't something that you might have wanted to do with your life, believe me I'd rather be anywhere but here, but I had a responsibility to my dad, just like you have one with your parents. So stop yelling and getting mad because it doesn't change the situation we're in! Get over it! You have to be a princess to your people, and believe me, they need a good ruler."

Bonnibel came away with a few things from Marceline's rant. 1: Her Kingdom had a bad ruler, 2: She had just insulted Marceline because Marceline's parents are dead, and 3: Marceline didn't want to be here. Bonnibel didn't know why but the last one hurt her.

"I apologize Marceline; it's just that all this is too much. I know nothing about ruling people, let alone a whole Kingdom! What if I make things worse than they are?" Marceline's expression softened a bit.

"Believe me Boni that there is no way that you can make things worse" Finn decided to jump into the conversation, "Yea Princess the Earl is a total whack job! He globing stinks at everything he does, but ruling the Kingdom is the worst!" Marceline nods her head and then smiles at Bonnibel. "Besides Boni, it isn't like you have to do everything on your own; did you forget about the royal guards from the story?"

Bonnibel's face lit up a little, "You mean they are willing to help me?" Marceline looks at her like she was crazy, "Well duh! They didn't risk their lives for you just to abandon you. Why do you think it has taken the Earl this long to find you? We have been keeping you isolated this whole time."

Boni took this in, and then she thought of something, "Wait, so then how _did _the Earl find me?" It was then that Jake walked into the room. "That's what we are going to try and figure out, at the same time we are going to try and get you close to the Kingdom." Then he looked at Marceline "We should get going soon, if they saw you driving away then they are looking for the car, it's not going to be safe here soon." Marceline nodded her head, "Then let's get moving."

Everyone got into the car and put their seatbelts on. It was Marceline as the driver, Jake in the passenger and in the back were Finn and Boni.

"So where exactly are we heading Marci?" Boni was the first to ask. Marceline was still a little surprised by the name, but it made her feel warm inside. "To the only person in this whole world that knows everything about everything, if she doesn't know how the Earl found out about you then no one knows."

Boni looked at Marceline through the rear view window, "She?" Marceline nodded her head, "Yup 'she.' And she is a true gossip Queen, even for a Princess." Finn and Jake nodded their heads. And now Bonnibel was curious.

* * *

**I am SOOOOO Sorry for not uploading faster, I had the chapter written but my laptop crashed, and I'm moving...yay...again sorry and thanks for reading!**


End file.
